


Spank 番外

by MRhyukjae



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae
Summary: 双调预警！！！





	Spank 番外

**Author's Note:**

> 双调预警！！！

没想到从纽约回到首尔遇见的第一个故人竟然是李赫宰。他已经不再是那个永远西装革履疲于奔波，仿佛连睡觉都抹着发胶一丝不苟的严肃奇葩。他总算是学会了怎样把自己从工作中拔出来，学会了在生活的闲暇时光里穿着休闲的运动装逛逛商场，在情调满满的西餐厅里享受一顿美食。

绕过餐厅摆放的大型植物才看见他对面坐了个手舞足蹈的小朋友，手里拿的叉子都要挥到天上去了。我忍不住翻了个白眼，在这样的高档餐厅里人人莫不是都低声细语，生怕自己有一点出格的行为掉了自己的价。很难想象李赫宰这样的人居然能这样眼神含笑地看着这傻到家的动作，还时不时插一块自己盘里的肉喂进对面喋喋不休的小嘴里。再看他们旁边椅子上放的购物袋，光看年轻休闲的品牌就知道全都是那个毫无形象的小朋友的东西。李赫宰这样的冷漠首尔男人居然会陪人逛街陪人吃饭，这让我眼珠子都要瞪出来了。不过很明显人家这是在约会，我还没有那么没眼力见，在他看到我之前悄悄地溜了。

去纽约之前我和李赫宰应该算是圈子里挺有名的一对主奴。这么多年我太了解李赫宰了，他的内心一片荒芜，除了工作和SM他根本就不懂生活。SM对他来说就是一种发泄，压力的发泄。他可从来不玩有性的SM，工具除外，总之他那根大宝贝守身如玉得很。不过李赫宰技术好，会玩又知道点到为止，羞耻但不觉得羞辱，所以很多人都喜欢找他约。准确来说是找我们两约，李赫宰是个纯粹的S，我是个双，有人陪你一起挨揍也有人可以一起混合双打，多刺激。所以李赫宰在圈子里那么出名我觉得自己也有一份功劳。

晚上还是没忍住给李赫宰发了信息跟他说今天看见他了，问他还在不在圈子里。我走之后接近五年时间没联系过他。

[你回来了？]

[嗯哼！你记不记得我们解除契约的时候你承诺我一个要求，我一直没跟你提。]

[记得，怎么了？你想干什么？]

[我们约一次吧！]

[不行，我已经有契约的M了。]

[双调嘛！当年可没少玩。我不管，你答应过不管什么要求你都满足我的！]

估计是下午那个小男孩，我对他没什么好感。实话实说我跟李赫宰本质上挺像的我们都怕麻烦，讨厌制造麻烦的人。下午那小男孩叽叽喳喳的样子一看就是个麻烦精，鬼知道李赫宰是怎么看上他的。其实我也知道自己这样挺贱的，但我确实想他了。不过没关系，如果他的小M不同意我也不会强迫他的，我这么善解人意是吧。

[我到时候回复你。]

也不知道李赫宰是怎么说服对方的，总之两天后他给我回信息说可以。但是要求是无性，还有不准碰他的小M。我嗤笑一声，我虽然是个双，但在李赫宰面前一直被压制得死死的，看着他就只想跪着舔他脚，只要他不命令我我哪敢动他的小朋友。

时间约在圣诞节的前一个周末。街上到处都是圣诞的气息，我埋头走路，装上了好几个圣诞老人的肚子。我到的时候李赫宰一个人在车站玩手机，他说他的小朋友学校远还有一会儿才能到，我就陪他站着等。我从看到他那一刻起就开始腿软，想起了当年和他的次次调教经历。我觉得我能跟他一起这么久主要因为我抗揍，就他那手黑的劲儿，每次都能让我屁股青紫，一个星期不能躺平了睡觉。

小朋友从公车上下来还带了个红彤彤的圣诞帽，配上厚厚地白色羽绒服让他看起来像颗圆滚滚的球，一张俏脸脸蛋鼻尖被冻得通红。这样一看就嫩得不行的皮肤也不知道怎么扛住李赫宰这样的狼人的。

小朋友一下子扑进李赫宰的怀里，左蹭右蹭地嚷嚷着冷死了。李赫宰捏了捏他的小脸，一边责怪他又不知道戴围巾，一边把自己的解下来在他脖子上裹了一圈又一圈。我对李赫宰的害怕是骨子里刻的，那小朋友对他的不怕可能也是骨子里天生的。去宾馆的路上，他当作没看见我搂着李赫宰的胳膊东摸西摸，就差上房揭瓦了。

进了宾馆的房间，小朋友进浴室去洗澡，我来之前洗过了坐在床上握着自己的膝盖紧张着。小朋友走之前捏着李赫宰的衣服威胁他不准我们先开始，被李赫宰拍着屁股赶进了浴室。但李赫宰看起来也确实没有要先开始的意图，随意地和我聊着在纽约的事。

那小朋友穿了个松松垮垮的小背心晃荡着两条大白腿就出来了，黑色蕾丝边的小丁字裤可能有点紧了，把他两瓣嫩得能捏出水的臀瓣勒出一道凹痕来。我看见李赫宰的眼神一下子变得幽深，像盯上猎物的雄鹰连呼吸都放低了声音。李赫宰一把捏着小朋友的手腕拖到了腿上，摁着他的腰一个响亮的巴掌抽得臀丘波动，马上就浮上巴掌的印痕来，看得我嗓子眼一紧不由自主地吞咽，我知道游戏开始了。

那小朋友一点挨了打的害羞都没有，趴在李赫宰腿上还咯咯直笑。我自顾自脱光了衣服，直跪在床上看李赫宰勾了那小朋友臀缝间丁字裤的带子拉得老长又一下子松开，松紧的带子反弹到臀肉上，小朋友咿呀惊呼一声，扭着脑袋去看。

“海海，跪好！”李赫宰把小朋友抱到床上和我并排跪着。把手递到我们两面前，我立马伸出舌头去舔他的指尖，沿着手掌的纹路把自己的口水涂上他的整个手掌。余光中我看见那小朋友一开始可能还不懂李赫宰的意思，看我动作了之后才有样学样的含着李赫宰的手指吮吸，我真是从心里蔑视他，连这么基本的东西都不懂他有什么资格让李赫宰收他为奴。

“我这儿有两条尾巴，你们谁先带？”

我说我先，李赫宰点点头，同时收回了自己的手去拿包里的尾巴和项圈。那小朋友看自己没抢到先，瘪着嘴巴幽怨地看着李赫宰的背影。他从下车看见我开始就有一种敌意，我也知道毕竟抢了人家的主人嘛，不过谁让你自己人傻反射弧长总是慢半拍呢！

李赫宰从我包里拿了一根黑色的项圈给我套上。项圈是老旧的款式还是五年前我和李赫宰一起的时候用的那根。然后又转过身去让他把一条黑黄相间的尾巴塞进我的后穴里。他以前一直说我是小狼狗，我也愿意做他的小狼狗。

小朋友巴巴地看着我们俩的动作像被施了定身咒一样一动不动，李赫宰回身摸了摸他毛茸茸的脑袋笑着说我早就给你准备了一套，但之前怕你不喜欢一直没拿出来。那小朋友的表情一下子就明亮起来，眼睛亮亮的一脸期待地把李赫宰看着。我只能在心里呵呵一笑，真是天真。

李赫宰掏出一根红色的项圈来，项圈是崭新的，只是边缘被李赫宰拿布包裹了一下，怕崭新的皮革划伤他娇嫩的脖子。我对此嗤之以鼻，玩SM的人哪里有那么娇弱了。李赫宰给他扣好皮扣又细心地调整好项圈的大小，揽着他的腰调了个头，把他的小内裤给扯下来扔到一边，又拿一根纯白色的尾巴给他戴上。我猜他第一次戴尾巴一定很紧张，谁知道他像个没事儿人一样让李赫宰把尾巴的肛塞塞进了小穴还一脸兴奋地扭着脑袋去看。这让我惊讶了，李赫宰也没做润滑也没做扩张，像我在床上浸淫多年才能在这样的情况下让人把肛塞塞进去，难不成他真的是无师自通天生尤物？

“小狐狸喜欢你的白尾巴吗？”

小朋友像小鸡啄米一个劲儿点头，还亲昵地去蹭李赫宰的肚子。我看那个蠢样一点都不像狐狸，倒像只不谙世事的蠢兔子。

我也蹭过去挨着李赫宰问“主人，接下来我们要干什么呀？”

李赫宰示意我们两下床来跪着拿了两根牵引绳要给我们套上。我顺从地扬起脑袋让他拴在项圈上，谁知道那个小朋友却左扭右扭地不听话，李赫宰伸脚在他屁股上踢了一记，他还委屈巴巴地瘪着嘴说哪有给狐狸套绳子的道理。

李赫宰说行，不套。让他自己在身后跟好，牵着我沿着酒店的墙脚走。我跟在他脚边爬，那个没栓绳的小朋友到自由多了，东爬西爬的一会儿爬的飞快一会儿又落在后面老大一截。每次李赫宰要踢他屁股，他就一溜烟跑掉，我觉得混了这么多年的圈子，总算是见识了什么叫花式作死，李赫宰等会儿不揍死他，他就不是我认识的那个李赫宰了。

爬了一圈又回到床上，李赫宰从包里掏出两根一样的震动棒来，一人一根递给我们。宣布今天的游戏规则是不用后面，自己拿着震动棒自慰，谁先射出来算谁赢。赢得一方打十下输的二十下，并且赢得一方可以给自己和对方挑工具。

他刚说完我觉得自己立马就硬了，前端甚至滴滴答答地淌水。李赫宰坐在床边椅子上，我们两人并排躺在床上，面对李赫宰双腿呈M字型开在身体两侧，膝盖还时不时的撞一下对方的。

游戏一开始我拿着震动棒抵在自己的会阴处，另一只手握着自己的阳物上下撸动，不一会儿就爽得双腿打颤。反观我旁边那个小朋友，完全手足无措，一只手搓着自己的东西另一只手拿着震动棒不知道往哪里戳。看我爽得尖叫马上要到高潮他自己却才刚刚进入状态一着急连正常的自慰都不会了，在一旁嘟嘟囔囔地骂自己的宝贝不争气。

我在爽的间隙看了一眼李赫宰的反应才发现不管我浪得多热火朝天他的注意力根本就不在我这儿，笑意满满地看着旁边那个急得要哭出来的小家伙。

“海海，你不会玩就跟人家学学。”

小朋友听了他的话伸长脖子看我，我也不介意他看，更张开了腿让他看得更清楚些。他学着我的样子把震动棒抵在欲根底部让它同时振动着阴囊和肉棍。他的喘息声加重刚刚来了欲望我就已经浪叫着达到高潮，瘫在床上喘息着。李赫宰走过来奖励地摸了摸我的头，又转过去握住小朋友拿着震动棒的手带着他上下玩弄自己的欲望，好一会儿小朋友才抖着身子射出来。

惩罚开始，我给自己选了皮带。趴在床上撅着屁股挨打，那小朋友就趴在一边看，眼珠子骨碌骨碌乱转。皮带破空的声音响亮痛感却比其他工具好一些，但李赫宰手劲儿大抽在身上还是痛得我满床滚。十下过去我屁股通红通红像只猴。

那小朋友也转过身趴着，我一直以自己的长腿细腰为骄傲，看那个小朋友实话说身材不算太好，两条小短腿还有点O型，但不得不说他那小屁股软得像两坨面团，我想上手去捏被李赫宰瞪了一眼，只能看着白面团子在我面前摇晃。他不知道我会选什么工具，踢着小腿等我们挑好。我报复性的选了红色戒尺板子，我最怕这个因为打起来最疼还留印子多打几下就青紫了。我觉得李赫宰深深地看了我一眼，但也没说什么他定的规则自然不能有偏向，但是我无所谓反正也只有这一次了。

李赫宰揽了小朋友的腰让他起身跪好，这种姿势是所有姿势里面感受疼痛最轻的，我也不介意他放这水，反正打的时候我看着他总不好再放水。

第一板子下去我以为那个娇滴滴的小朋友就要哭，谁知道他一点反应都没有还冷静地报了一。李赫宰挑了挑眉毛看来也觉得惊讶，他没放水，屁股上已经红了一片，平时拿普通板子都能哭成一团的小家伙这下居然没反应。

第二下第三下抽下去小朋友还是没什么反应，乖乖挨了。第四下第五下，小朋友只是报数的声音染上了哭腔，冷冷静静的样子不知道还以为李赫宰没劲儿。李赫宰大概也觉得受到了挑战后面的几下都加重了力道，十下打完小朋友屁股已经是深红色，肿起一大片，还固执不哭。我有点佩服他，以为是朵娇花没想到也是个壮士啊。

十三下的时候他总算是没忍住，大腿一软扑在床上呜呜咽咽哭出声来，李赫宰又狠抽了两下，他在床上扭着屁股滚试图缓解屁股上的痛。后面几下李赫宰放轻了力度五下很快抽过去，小朋友屁股都紫了。从床上爬起来就扑进李赫宰怀里哭，李赫宰一边哄他一边问他今天怎么回事平时第一下就已经又哭又闹了，小朋友一边打哭嗝一边说今天有我在看哭着丢人。我想你现在还不是哭得丑死了，但李赫宰却很开心抱着他小声的哄又是摸头又是拍背的，还转过来跟我夸他挨打的时候从来都乖乖的，不躲不挡也不抢工具。我也挺佩服他至少一次性挨到发紫这我做不到。

那小朋友缓了一会儿就伸脚来踢我，他本来就讨厌我，这下因为我给他选的工具才让他挨得那么惨他就更恨我了。

“海海，怎么能踢人！”李赫宰一把握住他的脚踝把他的脚拉开了些，扯着了屁股后面的伤，小朋友抽抽噎噎又要哭出来。“再闹脾气哥哥要罚你了啊。”

小朋友屁股都打成这样了，游戏自然也就玩不下去了。李赫宰先抱了人进去洗澡，拿热毛巾给他敷屁股，等他们出来的时候小朋友已经不哭了，伏在李赫宰身上揪他的发尾玩。

我洗完澡穿衣服的时候听见外面传来小朋友咿咿呀呀的哼唧声跟唱小曲儿似的，不知道他们两又在外面干什么。听声音应该是很爽的，可能李赫宰又拉着人教他怎么自慰，毕竟连DIY都不会这很丢人。我想着这时候出去不好，就裹了浴巾在浴室的灯下站着想等他们结束了再出去。隔着门传来李赫宰压低的笑声酥得我腿都软了。

“想要了？海海好骚好多水。”

“哥哥，想要哥哥插进来！”

“嗯？要哥哥插哪里？”

“插海海的屁股...海海屁股里面痒....”

我一下子踢开门，那小朋友没说完的话吞进嘴里，咿咿呀呀的声音也没了。我看见李赫宰斜靠在床上，那小朋友趴在他身上，那双被我嫌弃的小短腿像小青蛙一样打开搭在李赫宰腰两侧。李赫宰一手搂着他的细腰，一手还插在他的后穴里。看我出来挑眉笑了笑就继续手上的动作，在小朋友的屁股里一进一出的抽插着。小朋友不肯当着我的面呻吟，但我还是看见他脚丫子蹬在床单上，爽得脚尖都蜷起来了，青紫的屁股蛋一颤一颤的收紧，不知道是润滑液还是精液染的他后方一片水亮。我总算是知道为什么他明明是第一次戴尾巴就能那样畅通无阻的塞进肛塞，李赫宰的东西可比肛塞粗硬多了。也总算是知道为什么作为一个M却连最基本的DIY都不会，他根本就不需要会李赫宰会教给他最舒适的性爱。

小朋友被李赫宰用手指插到高潮，精液射在李赫宰的腹肌上。他爬下去一点一点的舔掉。

“我以为你只玩无性SM，没想到这五年还是变了。”

李赫宰撸了撸小朋友的毛“我只和海海做。”

我有些气闷的爬上床，以为自己比他的这个小M技术更好就能多吸引一些他的注意，谁知道人家早就迈在我前面拥有更多骄傲的资本。

那小朋友看我爬上床钻进被子里，从李赫宰身上下来，颠颠地跑到衣柜里抱出来另一床被子丢过来。他没看方向差点丢到李赫宰脸上。我在一边幸灾乐祸地想他又要挨揍，巴不得李赫宰火气上来把他打得哭得死去活来，仿佛这样才能解气。我展开他丢过来的被子盖在身上，小朋友从中间爬进李赫宰的被子里跟防狼一样的隔在我和李赫宰中间。

“你见过谁家双调最后主人睡到最边上去的？”

“我第一次也是最后一次双调。要不是为了不让赫宰欠你一个要求我才不会答应呢！”拜我所赐他屁股痛得要命，连平躺都不行，哆哆嗦嗦趴在李赫宰身上。李赫宰揽着他的腰身哄他。我以为的挨揍也没出现，看被子颤动的程度和小朋友嗓子眼里哼出的痛呼猜想李赫宰应该在给他揉屁股。

我和李赫宰有一搭没一搭地聊着天，直到小朋友困到受不了了，眼皮耷拉着哈欠不断。李赫宰熄了灯不准我再说话拍着小朋友的后背哄他睡觉。我没睡我知道李赫宰也没睡，等小朋友彻底睡着了我才开口跟他说了声对不起。我是真的没想到他和他的小朋友已经发展到如此亲密关系。

李赫宰笑了一下说没事，就是小朋友可能要恨我很久了。

我问他为啥。他说小朋友娇得很，一揍他就撒娇撒个没完，今天第一次挨这么狠，还因为我在旁边看着连示弱都不肯。我问李赫宰那平时怎么玩？李赫宰说就今天那种程度的打，他们在一起之前他能挨十下在一起之后估计也就挨个两三下吧。我说这不符合你的风格啊，你应该比今天还狠才对啊。李赫宰说狠不起来，因为舍不得。

第二天早上我走的时候李赫宰起来送我，小朋友屁股太疼了还趴在床上挺尸，软绵绵的不肯动。李赫宰摸了摸他的脑袋让他乖乖在酒店睡觉一会儿回来接他。

上车的时候我和李赫宰道别。我知道他以后都不会在这个圈子里了，他已经有最好的搭档和最宝贝的小奴隶了。

“不说再见了，好像也没有再见的机会了。”

“回去的时候一路顺风。”

我其实挺感谢这个圈子也感谢遇到了李赫宰，我自卑又内向，总觉得自己的人生毫无用处，这个圈子改变了我李赫宰改变了我，可惜我没那个本事去改变他。现在终于有人出现能够改变他了。他的内心一片荒芜终于有人出现种下了花。


End file.
